Contractor shall: Develop, refine, and pretest interview schedule; Analyze pretest and revise schedule; Survey of 1,500 ever-married, white, noninstitutionalized women of the 1901-1910 birth cohorts and approximately 550 husbands of these women who were married before age 40; Prepare analytic reports for publication; and Prepare a monograph. The objectives of the study are to: Describe the fertility behavior of the 1901-1910 birth cohorts; Measure the incidence of contraceptive practice, induced abortion, sterility, and subfecundity; Test a number of economic hypotheses; and Elucidate fertility differentials.